Possesive
by Gallee
Summary: Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena are at the Salvatore house and were discussing how to deal with Klaus when he shows up. Klaus says a few things and now Damon won't willing let Bonnie out of his sight.
1. Chapter 1

Elena, Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan are at the Salvator's house disusing what they could do about Klaus when he walks in on them. Damon and Stefan instinctively move toward Elena shielding her from him leaving Bonnie to fend for herself. Klaus grins. He starts talking as casually if he showing up was normal.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to stop by."

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asks.

"I just wanted to get something." Klaus says. He walks closer to Bonnie until he is a foot away, looks her in the eyes and says, " and that something is you my luv."

Bonnie looks back at Klaus coldly as she replies, "There is no way you could get me to go with you." she then gives him multiple aneurisms. Klaus goes rigid for a moment, but then relaxes and smirks. "I love feisty woman they're amazing at shagging."

Klaus then takes another step toward Bonnie and Damon uses his vampiric speed to stand by Bonnie wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her toward him all while saying, "Leave her alone Klaus."

Klaus just grins widely and says, "I'll leave her to you for now Damon but you can't watch her every second of the day and eventually you'll turn back to Elena and that's when i'll get Bonnie." He looks at Bonnie and says, "To tell you the truth luv I don't see why the Salvatores are drawn to Elena you're far more interesting." Then he's gone.

Damon keeps his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist until she steps out of them and yells, "What the hell was that?!"

Damon looks at her confused. "What was what?"

"You being all possessive."

"I did it so he wouldn't touch you."

"Damon I can handle myself."

"A simple thank you Damon would suffice."

"I have no reason to thank you." She then stormed off toward the door. Or really tried to.

Damon reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her so her back is on his chest his arms wrapped around the lower part of her stomach. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home."

Damon laughs and says, "No you're not. You're staying here." "Why would I want to stay here?"

"No reason other than the fact that Klaus just threatened to kidnap you."

"Damon I can take care of myself. I'm a powerful witch."

He turns her around and looks into her eyes and says, "I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself. I'm just thinking it's always nice to have back up and it's better to be safe than sorry." He looks at Elena and Stefan who were gawking at them in shock and says, "Back me up guys she should stay here."

Stefan recovers first and says, "I definitely agree she should stay here and besides I was thinking that Elena could move in with us this morning I was going to ask you tonight. Elena looked up at him and said, "Of course I will." she stands on her toes and kisses him completely ignoring Bonnie and Damon.

Damon looks back down at Bonnie and says, "See even Stefan, and Elena says you should stay her. It isn't like you'd be the only girl Elena is staying here too. You could help her feel more at ease here. We just want to make sure you're safe Bonnie."

"I know, but what if I decide to go to my house right know?"

"I would follow you and watch your house day and night. If I had to feed I would tell Stefan and Elena to come stay with you for a bit."

"I like the first option better. I should go get my cloths and anything else I may need."

By that time Stefan and Elena had stopped kissing and when Elena heard Bonnie say that she said, Nah it's alright Bonnie I have to go get my things anyways so I'll stop by your house and pick up your things." Damon grinned and Bonnie who was about to say there's no need gave up when Elena and Stefan walked through the door.

Damon smirked as Bonnie groaned with defeat. "Well witch I guess it's just you and me."

"Well Damon I guess you can do whatever you normally do while I go find my new bedroom."

"I have nothing to do and I already know what bedroom you're going to be in."

Bonnie gave him an annoyed look. "I don't get to pick my own room?"

"Nope. Don't worry you'll love the room I picked out."

He led her upstairs and to a room and she looked around the room and it was beautiful just her time of room. It was decorated well but not so much that was overbearing. "Ok, I'll admit Damon this is my kind of room."

He smirks and says, "I know."

She just rolls her eyes.

"My room is right across from this room so if you need anything you can just yell."

"Oh goody. Can I yell if I want you to give me a foot massage?"

I could think of a few things that we could do other than foot massages, but I guess foot massages are allowable."

Bonnie looks at him shocked. "You would be willing to give me a foot massage?"

"Bonnie it's me I could make anything seem sexual."

"I knew it was to good to be true."

"Oh shush. Anyway Stefan and Elena just got back let's go help them bring in the stuff."

"When do you want to work?"

"When I know that Elena brought tons of stuff."

"Yeah probably." She starts walking to the door and Damon who was already by the door opened it and did a sweeping motion with his hand and said, "After you."

She just grinned and said, "Wow. Damon being a gentleman. Now I've seen it all.


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Stefan and Elena bring in the things Elena insisted Bonnie and her needed Stefan asked, "Are you guys ok with eating in tonight? I can make spaghetti." Elena smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds perfect. I'll go help."

Together they walk to the kitchen leaving Bonnie and Damon alone in the living room. They sit in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Bonnie scrolls through the channels.

After ten minutes she gives up muttering, "If there is more then a 200 channels you would think there would be at least one good show on."

She turns to Damon and asks, "I don't suppose you know if Elena brought any good movies." He looks at her smirking, "She brought some movies but I don't know if they're good or not."

"Well where are they?" Bonnie asks a little frustrated because she knows he's trying to aggravate her. He points up and says, "In that cupboard." Bonnie goes to pick out a movie while Damon lays down on one of the couches.

It took Bonnie a while find a movie she felt like watching but finally settles on The Proposal. After she got everything set up, Stefan and Elena come in. "The spaghetti is ready." said Elena as she and Stefan sat down on the other couch.

Bonnie bounced up and went to the kitchen to get a bowl. When she came back she saw that Stefan and Elena where taking up one couch leaning on each other comfortably, and Damon was spread across the other.

Not wanting to disturb the couple she walked up to Damon and said, "Move your legs." He lifted his head and groaned, "Why can't you sit on the other couch?" "Because Elena and Stefan are sitting on it and I don't want to disturb them."

"Sit on the floor then." Bonnie glared down at him, "If you don't move your legs in 2 seconds I'm going to sit on them." Damon smirks up at her, "Sure." She smirked back and said, "I warned you." she sits on his legs. She balanced herself making sure she wouldn't fall.

Damon looks at her watching the movie while acting like she he didn't exist he wanted to make her uncomfortable. He lifts both of his legs suddenly tipping her off balance and making her sprawl on top of him.

Bonnie glanced toward the couple but they were oblivious to what was happening. Damon took that opportunity and wrapped his arms around her in a vise like grip pressing her against him. She turned her head to him and whispered, "What the hell are you doing? Let me go." "Not a chance."

Bonnie shook her head, "You're asking for it." She gave him multiple aneurysms, she stopped before he passed out. "Why are you not letting go?" His smirk grows and he says, "There's something I want from you." Bonnie sighs. "What?" "A kiss."

Bonnie frowned deeply, "Are you sure you want to risk it? You might get a disease." Bonnie could feel his body shake with his laughter, "I think I'll risk it." he moves his head toward her and her pulls back. "No. I'm not going to kiss you. Forget what I said earlier about you being a gentleman."

Damon rolls his eyes. "The bad boys get all the fun." Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy, "You're kidding right? In my experience girls want the gentleman."

"Only before they get a taste of a bad boy because after them they aren't satisfied with anyone else." "Awww is that what you want to happen to me? I'll kiss you and it'll be the best kiss I've ever had so I'll want to come back? That's so not going to happen."

Damon puts his lips next to her ear, "Then what do you have to loose? It'll make me let you get off me. She glares at him few seconds then rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

She lowers her head, but then pulls back abruptly, "Wait, if I kiss you then you let go of me and put your feet down so I can sit on the couch." "Deal." "Wow Damon you're really eager to kiss me." "More like eager to see your face afterward when you realize this was the best kiss you've ever had and it'll never happen again." "I'm sure I could find a willing vampire, maybe Kol, or better yet Klaus."

She then kisses him. The kiss was unique. It was simple but at the same time made Damon want more. It lasted only a few seconds until she lifted her head but Damon wouldn't allow it. He brought her back down and claimed her lips with his. He gently ran his tongue over her lip and she opened her mouth.

Bonnie let it continue for a bit allowing herself to how feel how soft his lips felt on hers then pulled away. Damon let her get off him and moved his legs. Bonnie sat down not glancing at Damon once. She picked up her spaghetti from the table and watched the movie.

After the movie they all went to bed. Damon walked Bonnie to her room and said, "Try not to do anything stupid Judgy." She just closes the door and gets ready for bed.

She lays there until 2am and then slowly gets up and opens her window. Luckily there was a tree that she could climb. Bonnie smirks, 'Poor Damon to bad he didn't think he was putting me in the room next to the tree'

She looks down and pulled back. It was a very very long ways down. 'Maybe he didn't think I would be willing to climb the tree.' Bonnie slowly and surely makes her way down the tree it took her a while and when she put her feet on solid ground she fought the urge to yell out in triumph.

She made her way to her car, got in and then drove her home. When she got in her house she quickly went to her room to get her grimoire from below the loose floorboard.

When she's about to open it she hears, "Looking for this?" She whirls around. "Klaus. What are you doing here?" "Do I have to repeat myself luv? I'm here for you." "But why?" "Three reasons. You're a Bennett witch, you're powerful, and I want you." "What about Caroline?" "I got bored with her." "Can i have my grimoire back now?"

"Well luv I was thinking about keeping it for a bit." Bonnie's eyes flashed and Klaus was thrown against the wall. "I don't think that's necessary." She then picks it up.

Klaus is on her in a flash, pressing his body in hers and pinning her to the ground. "I so think so though." He cocks his head to the side for a second, "There's my cue to leave. Until we meet again my luv."

He grabs the grimoire and leaves her. Then Damon is in front of Bonnie dragging her to her feet and holding her against his chest. "I'm going to take you back Bonnie hold on." He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned into him as he ran. It was surprisingly comfortable to be in his arms. When they were back in her room he sets he down on the bed. "Why did you leave?" "I needed to get my grimoire. I was going to put up with staying here then go back to my house and put up a barrier that didn't let any vampires into my house even if they've been invited."

"Did you manage to get your grimoire?" "No. Klaus had already gotten to it." "I guess the best thing now is that you stay with me from now on. I'm not letting you out of sight." Bonnie gives him a sideways glance, "Not going to happen. I can take care of myself Damon." "Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you can't receive help form other people."

"Damon I'm not going to sneak back out so you don't have to stay with me." "I do if Klaus comes, so move over." "There's no way I'll convince you otherwise?" "None." "I hope I don't regret this." she moves over and Damon gets in clad in only his boxers. "Ok, you get that side and I get this side. No crossing." "I get the point now goodnight." "Night."

**Thanks for reading this, and for the people you read the first chapter a long time ago I'm so sorry I just didn't have that much time and then I couldn't think of how I should continue. It's not the greatest chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I really love you're thoughts and would very much appreciate it if you have any ideas on what I could do next. I'll be updating sooner then last time.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 8am when Damon opened his eyes. His arms were wrapped around a small figure who had somehow managed to make her way over to his side of the bed.

He smirked as he looked down at Bonnie. She looked harmless and innocent as she slept even though he knew both of those weren't true. She had seen more then most teenagers had to.

He tried to carefully unwrap himself but it only succeeded in making her stir and cuddle closer. He smiled slightly and decided to just stay with her so she didn't wake up.

Bonnie opened her eyes and yawned. She felt good considering what had happened last night. She could feel something pressing against her back and when she turned she had to hold back a screamed. "Damon!" She half whispered yelled.

He opened his eyes lazily and smirked at her. "What's up Little Witch?" She glared at him. "What's up? We're spooning. That's what's up."

His smirk just widens, "Your point is? You should consider yourself lucky." She glared at him hoping he would shrivel up and die. "The point is that you violated the boundary in the middle of the bed." "Hate to break into you Judgy but this is my side of the bed. I guess you just couldn't resist me." He said with a wink.

Bonnie looks around in horror. He was right she had went on his side of the bed. "Well let go of me Damon." "Now why should I do that? After all the trouble of saving you yesterday and letting you touch me shouldn't I get a reward?

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "No you shouldn't get a reward. Now let me go." "But Witchy..." "No buts." Bonnie interrupts. "Now let me out of this bed or I'm going to give you an aneurism so strong that it'll make the others feel like tickles. I'm sure you'd prefer the easier option which is just letting go."

Damon sighs and lets go. She quickly gets off the bed and turns back to him. "Why thank you Damon I didn't know you had it in you." He smirked slightly, "I'm full of surprises." Bonnie rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Damon was still laying in the bed waiting for the shower when he heard, "Ummm Damon could you possibly get a set of cloths for me? I don't know how I forgot."

He perked up at this and says, "Of course Bonnie." Bonnie grimaces at his tone, "Anything will do. Just pick the first thing you see for everything." Damon just grins and looks for the shortest shorts and tightest shirt Elena had brought her.

When he found them. He moved on to the undergarments and he smirked when he saw a lacy black bra that was to his amazement a c cup and put it in the pile.

He then opened another drawer and saw some plain and then some lacy underwear. He grabbed the match to the bra. He walked back to the bathroom and knocked.

"Bonnie I have the cloths." She opened the door quickly and grabbed her cloths. Bonnie then slammed the door in his face allowing him to only get a glimpse of her towel clad form.

When she walked out of the bathroom he smirked. The shirt and shorts clung to her form nicely. "So Bonnie I didn't know you were one for lacy knickers and thongs."

"Bonnie's eyes widened." "Elena brought my thongs?!" Elena had helped her put things away so she could have slipped then in a drawer. He laughed at her facial expression, and then smirked at her, "Damn Judgy I never figured you would own a thong let alone more then one."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "There was a time before vampires, hybrids and witches where I actually had the time to party once in awhile instead of help save this town." Damon just laughs. "I just can't see a goody two shoes Bennett witch such as yourself partying. I need proof."

She gave him a smirk that almost rivaled his own and said, "Not a chance Damon. I don't care if you believe me or not." She then walks out and follows the aroma of bacon and eggs, leaving Damon to get ready.

When Damon walked down Elena and Bonnie were talking about things that they could do today. Damon look at Stefan and raise his eyebrow, he just shrugs and continues to clean the kitchen. "So what are you guys planning to do today?" Damon asks.

Elena seems fit to burst, "We're going to go shopping, eat lunch at the grill, go to a salon, and finally go to a club just like the old times." Look at Bonnie and raise an eyebrow.

She just smirks back and Damon then turns back to Elena. "Sorry darling as lovely as that sounds you can't do that." Both of the girls glare at him and Bonnie says, "And why not Damon?" "Why not? Are you joking? Klaus is after you."

Her glare doesn't waver as she says, "I can handle him Damon. If he does come, which I doubt he will, I'll make sure Elena stays safe."

He glares back at her now their eyes never leaving each others and says, "What about you? Will you make sure you stay safe?" "I'll do my best." "What if your best isn't good enough?"

"Then it wasn't good enough and you guys will move on." "You're not going." "You can't stop me." "It doesn't mean I won't try. I don't want Klaus to get you or Elena." "He won't."

He sighed and said, "You're not going stop arguing are you." "You're getting smarter." She then made her way to the door dragging Elena with her."

"Wait! Stefan and I are coming with you." She looked back and said, "This was supposed to be a girl day." "Well Stefan acts like a girl and I'll keep my distance."

Bonnie frowns but says, "Fine. I don't mind Stefan being with us." Right before Bonnie was going to follow Elena and Stefan out the door Damon whispered, "What are we going to do about Klaus and the grimoire?" "Get it back of course."

"When?" "Tomorrow. I want to give Elena this one day to be practically carefree and fun before giving her more bad news." They then walked out.

**Ok I know it wasn't that great. Sorry. You can hate on me in a review if you want. This was kind of a filler. The next one of going to be probably a little longer and more things that actually matter happen. Despite everything I hope you liked it. Please review if you liked it, hated it, felt it was eh. One word would do I just want to know what you think. **


End file.
